The invention relates to the field of digital signal processing and more particularly to the conversion of the sample rate of digital signals.
Sample rate conversion by a non-integer ratio is a requirement in some digital signal processing (DSP) applications, such as digital intermediate frequency (IF) moderns, software defined radios (SDRs) and multistandard basestations.